The invention relates generally to molded, thermoplastic articles, and more specifically to a molded, running board for a motor vehicle of thermoplastic material having a Class A automotive finish on its upper surface.
The light truck and automotive industry is faced with the continuing challenge of improving, i.e., reducing, fuel consumption. CAFÉ fuel consumption standards were imposed many years ago on passenger vehicles. The possibility now exists that similar standards will be imposed upon light trucks and SUVs. Notwithstanding government mandates, the automotive and truck industries continue to focus upon engineering solutions which improve, i.e., reduce, fuel consumption. The two foci of this goal have been improved engine operation and reduced vehicle weight.
With regard to reduced vehicle weight, unfortunately, another trend has overtaken the automotive and light truck industry: increased vehicle content. The highly optioned contemporary vehicle typically carries with it several hundred pounds of accessory equipment that was either rare or non-existent a generation ago. Given these consumer demands, the automotive and light truck industry has responded by attempting to reduce the weight not only of the vehicle but also of these accessories.
A class of accessories which represents significant additional vehicle weight includes such items as accessory bumpers, tonneau covers for pick-up trucks, and running boards. The opportunity to replace such components, frequently fabricated of metal, with light-weight, high-strength plastics has obvious benefits such as weight reduction and elimination of rusting and accompanying deterioration. The present invention is directed to such a product.